Sartyr
| anime_debut = | video_game_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | appears_in_gba = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy | appears_in_nds = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller | appears_in_psp = * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 | appears_in_ps2 = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force Evolution | height = 173.3 cm | gender = Male | school = Duel Academy | dormitory = Ra Yellow | occupation = Professor | anime_deck = Spice | gx03_deck = * Cooking Time * Delicious Recipe | ja_voice = | en_voice = }} Sartyr, known in Japan as Kabayama 「樺山, Kabayama」 is the head teacher at the Ra Yellow dormitory at Duel Academy with the alias of Don Simón (which is the name of a Spanish brand of juices and other beverages) or Curry Mask 「カレー仮面, Karē Kamen」 in the Japanese version. Sartyr has the sad honor of being the least featured of the three main professors. He is seen on occasion in the first season, notably in episode 2 at the Ra Yellow welcoming dinner shot. He is an accomplished chef as well as the card design teacher in the school. Biography Anime In addition to being head of the Ra Yellow dorm, Sartyr teaches an art class and can be seen doing so during episode 50 when Chumley Huffington is called to Chancellor Sheppard's office. His only Duel was against Tyranno Hassleberry in episode 63, to try and force him and his non-Slifer Red friends to return to their old dorms. He does this because he is almost completely ignored or overlooked by nearly everyone in the Academy and with everyone else in his dorm either graduated or promoted to Obelisk Blue. However, he also does this because it was while Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte was trying to eliminate the Slifer Red dorm and his job would have been made easier with the students moving back to Ra Yellow. He feels lonely and rejected; his lack of attention is so great, that not even Bonaparte who is watching his Duel with Hassleberry from the nearby forest recognizes him at first when he is unmasked. Ultimately, he is defeated by Hassleberry, though Hassleberry promises to return to the Ra Yellow dorm "from time to time" if Sartyr continues to cook curry. Manga Sartyr makes an appearance in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. He appears in a panel in chapter 44, teaching a class that Chazz Princeton is attending. Later, during chapter 52, Atticus Rhodes tells Zane Truesdale that he needs to stay late in the library to finish homework for Sartyr's class. Non-canon appearances In ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy'', he is unlocked once the player gets promoted to Ra Yellow. During and outside duels he often remarks how important theory is. .]] In ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller, Sartyr runs a Deck called "Delicious Recipe". You must defeat him to get a Ra Yellow uniform. His primary role in the game is in the Academy's Library, where you can duel again him in Duel Puzzles and look up tips for using certain cards. In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force, Sartyr can be found outside the Ra Yellow dorm. He remarks that he doesn't Duel and that he sees many similarities between himself and Bastion Misawa. During Part 3, you can trade him 11 GX Medals to get a random Variant Card. Decks Anime Sartyr uses a "Spice" Deck focused around "Curry Pot" and "Curry Fiend Roo". He also uses his "Spell Spice" cards to fuel the Graveyard, powering up "Curry Fiend Roux". Video Games Duel Academy Spirit Caller Duels Trivia *Sartyr's English name may be an intentional mispronunciation of "Sartre", supported by the presence of his French accent in the dub. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters